Eye glance-direction or eye gaze-direction has been suggested as a means to interact with an automotive system. While eye position can be accurately determined by various camera systems, the dynamic characteristics of eye movement when users are viewing automotive displays and objects within the vehicle often hinders the usefulness of eye glance-direction to control automotive systems. Various types of filtering have been proposed, but results have generally been found to be inadequate.